


“Show me what you got, Killer.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Lingerie, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Happy imagine based off the song Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days"





	“Show me what you got, Killer.”

Happy sat on the lounge couch as the show carried on around him. People were talking, laughing, drinking, but his only focus was you. His eyes were glued to you now, the same way they’d been all night. The same way they’d been for the past 2 weeks. You were his newest addiction.

He’d come with Jax and the rest of his brothers to this new strip club near Lodi to have a business meeting and it just so happened to have been your shift. He wasn’t really interested in the meeting in the first place, to be honest, he was simply there for backup and muscle, so it wasn’t all that shocking that the dancers of the night had caught his attention. What was shocking, however, was you, or even more so was his attraction to you. You were absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful face, luscious hair, shapely hips, and perfect rhythm. You rolled your hips like there was a man beneath you and while you never removed your panties, it was safe to say your dancing provided the most obscene and worthwhile show. You danced like a pornstar and he couldn’t help but crave to find out how you fucked. Despite the physical aspects though, there was something else about you that was different.

All the other dancers blended in with each other to where if you weren’t front row, you couldn’t really tell who was who. You weren’t like that. While the others had their glittery neon bikinis, you were always in black. Sometimes satin, sometimes leather, sometimes lace, sometimes all three, but it was always black. You wore chokers, garters and thigh high stockings, a more devious look than all the rest. They went for the innocent, teenage schoolgirl look that all the middle-aged men seemed to drool over while you ran in the opposite direction. You were all dark smokey eyes and mysterious sin, and Happy loved it.

He was captivated by you the moment you walked on the stage and found himself becoming more and more infatuated with you every time he came to watch you. From the moment he saw the way your hips swayed as you walked onto the stage, he was in a trance and soon enough he found himself riding over to the club to watch your shows. He could easily get a show at the clubhouse, there were plenty of Croweaters that would die to have his attention and would be putty in his hands, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want it easy. He liked the chase and you were perfect. He knew you did private shows in the back VIP rooms for the right price and he’d gotten a couple from the others but never from you. He’d asked for an appointment and you’d declined. You were arguably the clubs best girl and the owner let you pick and choose your clients, so you liked to tease him. You wanted to make him work for it. He never wasted time going after girls that played hard to get and you knew that from the other dancers. For some reason though, he always would come and watch you anyways, then see if you would take him as a private client.

He watched as you effortlessly swung your body around the pole, your form full of grace. Your strength made all your movements smooth and you never looked like you got tired. Happy was always front row and thus the center of your focus often. You’d never spoken more than a few words to each other but in the repeated visits, you’d warmed up to him and every now and then, you’d give him a quick, free lapdance. Tonight was no different. You looked down at him from your spot on the stage as you noticed him and smirked, your long lashes fluttering. The dark, heavy, perfectly blended eyeshadow on your lids enhanced the predatory look in your eyes as you looked down at the Son and Happy noticed his pants becoming a little tighter. Usually, he was the one with that look. To feel like the prey wasn’t something he was used to but it made him hard none the less.

You seductively walked down the steps off the stage and right over to where Happy sat. You dragged a black painted fingernail over your blood red lips as you swayed your hips, your bare breasts on full display as you lifted your arms above your head. Happy’s eyes were glued to you. He stared at your breasts, mouth practically watering and he couldn’t help but wonder what your skin would taste like. You turned around and sat yourself down in his lap, rubbing your ass against the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. He kept his hands on the armrest of the chair, no matter how badly he wanted to touch you, but you grabbed ahold of them and placed them on your body, running them along your smooth skin. He was so focused on your body that he had yet to notice the other jealous patrons glaring or that your routine had finished until you were kissing his cheek before getting up and walking backstage.

He waited until the next girl came on and finished off the rest of his beer, then stood, walking over towards the back. He gave his name and the guard went back to ask you, once again, if you’d take him as a private client. Happy was prepared to hear a no like usual and was pleasantly surprised when the guard came back with a nod.

“She said to give her 10 minutes then she’ll see you in the back. Right hall, room 13.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked down the corridor and read all the numbers on the doors until he got to yours. It happened to be the one at the very end of the hall and he smirked as he noticed that even your door was black. He knocked and waited for a couple seconds before he finally heard your voice clearly for the first time.

“Come in.”

He took the doorknob in his hand, twisting it and pushing the door open. As he walked in, he saw you standing with your back to him over by your vanity. As you looked in the mirror, he stood with his hands in his pockets and looked around. Your room had the same vibe that you did, dark and alluring.

Now you wore a black satin robe and when you turned around, he saw that you’d changed into another set of lingerie. Lace and satin, less skimpy than the last but black as always. The robe was tied loosely in the front so he couldn’t see what panties you wore but your bra was completely visible and your cleavage was perfect as ever. Your garter belt and stockings were gone as well leaving your smooth legs completely exposed. The two of you locked eyes and for the first time, he saw the color of your eyes. The darkness of the lounge never let him see what color they actually were.

He closed the door behind him and then faced you again. You had a light smile on your face that could almost be called a smirk and you motioned for him to come over to you. He followed and you pushed him gently to sit on the edge of the bed. His hands came up to settle on your hips as you stood between his legs. You brought a hand up and gingerly ran your fingers over the peach fuzz on his scalp.

“Happy, right?”

He looked up at you and nodded.

“Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard about you.”

He gave another nod and you tilted your head to the side.

“You’re not one for words, are you?”

He shook his head and you chuckled.

“Well that’s gonna have to change babe because I only like participating clients. Actually,”

You paused and raked your eyes over his form. Extensive tattoos from what you could see, a furrow etched permanently into his brow, frown lines from a scowl you were told was his default expression. He carried a knife in the sheath on his hip and you’d noticed the outline of a gun in his waistband under his shirt a couple times. He was rough, rugged, manly and dangerous. The exact type that wasn’t easily dominated or subdued and you found yourself growing excited at the thought of the challenge.

“Stand up.”

He followed your order and stood from the bed, towering over you. Your chests were practically pressed together as he looked down at you with hunger. You smiled up at him in return and gave him a quick peck on the jaw before knotting your hands in the hem of his plain white tee. Lifting it up and pulling it over his head, you found yourself enamored with his ink. He watched you as you traced the outlines with your finger, starting at his tummy. You worked all the way up to his collarbones and stopped to read the spread out words there.

“I live I die I kill for my family.”

You read the words out loud and then looked back up at him.

“I like that.”

“Thanks.”

With a laugh, you reached down and gripped the handle of his knife, pulling it from the sheath and looking it over.

“Cold Steal Tanto. Nice.”

If he hadn’t been intrigued before, now he definitely was.

“I like a girl who knows her knives.” 

“I like a man who knows how to use a knife.”

Kissing along his chest while simultaneously reaching behind him, you grasped the handle of his Glock and pulled it from the back of his jeans.

“I’ve never had a Son in here before. You know, you’re not supposed to have this back here. Normally I’d have Roger frisk you before you came in and hold your stuff in a safe until you leave but I didn’t take you for the type of guy to give up his weapons very easy.”

He smirked and nodded.

“You were right.”

You placed the gun down on the table along with the knife and then got started on his belt, undoing it and pulling it from the loops. His pants were down in seconds and you were pushing him back on the bed. He looked up at you as you pulled the bow on the front of your robe loose. It fell open and revealed your lingerie but you were already climbing onto of him. He reached up and pushed the robe from your shoulders, the fabric falling into a heap on his thighs. You threw it off and began to grind against him. The thin layers of his boxers and your panties was the only barrier keeping you separated but he could still feel how good you were. His hands went to your hips as you leaned down and began kissing along his throat.

He reveled in the feeling of your lips on his skin and you moaned quietly as he gripped your ass firmly in your hands, rubbing you against him harder, clearly looking for more friction and control.

“You want me?”

He nodded quickly and you pulled away, sitting on his hips and tracing the tip of your finger against his lips.

“Nuh uh. Use your words.”

“I want you.”

It was short and to the point but it was enough and you smirked, leaning back a little and slipping your panties off.

“I hear they call you Killer.” 

“You heard right.”

He eyed you hungrily and lifted his lips to help you pull his boxers off.

“Well then, Killer, I guess I owe you a good time for being so patient. Most guys would’ve just given up after I said no the third time.”

Happy reached down and gripped himself, rubbing his shaft against your clit and lips. His ego swelled at the moans you left out.

“I ain’t like most guys.”

With a nod, you gripped him yourself and lifted your hips before bringing them back down, sinking down on him slowly. You gasped quietly as he entered you, his size definitely taking a second to adjust to. Once you did, your rocked your hips with ease and Happy threw his head back. Your body rolled like waves and the motions were seamless. With your hands planted in his chest, you used it as leverage and began to bounce softly. You were taking it slow, trying to drag it out for him. He’d paid good money after all. You didn’t usually do sex, only more X rated lapdances and stripteases. Only 2 or 3 men had gotten the chance to go all the way with you and usually it was the dollar that decided how far you’d go. Happy was different. You just wanted him. The slow pace didn’t seem to be what he liked though and suddenly he had you on your back, his hands on your calves as he lifted your legs to rest on his shoulders.

“Can I…”

You nodded and licked your lips looking up at him.

“Show me what you got, Killer.”

Immediately he started a hard deep pace, your eyes rolling back. He wasn’t overly rough but he made sure you felt everything and you felt a little annoyed at yourself for holding him off this long. Your ankles by his ears, he placed his fists on the bed beside you and picked up the pace. Your flirtatious attitude went away and for the first time in a long time, you weren’t faking it. Every single moan and whimper was real, and he could tell. It was him now that was all smirks as he watched you writhe beneath him. He gripped you by your thighs and pushed your kegs forward until your knees were practically resting against your breasts, opening you up to him. Your hands gripped into his biceps tightly as he slid back inside of you and he dipped his head down, kissing your lips for the first time. He wasn’t gentle or tender, he was rough and demanding but you seemed to enjoy it that way and Happy already knew that he’d be coming to you a lot more often. He’d be sure of that.


End file.
